Chronicles of the Fang of the Wolf
by AnimeBo001
Summary: A/U: Supernatural. In a world of secrets and mystery, Lucy finds a jewel important to the vampire race and is being hunted down for it. Normal enough? Well, here's the catch: she is a werewolf and the vampires detest their race.
1. Prologue

**Chronicles of the Fang of the Wolf Book 1**

 **Prologue**

The Struggles of the Girl

Werewolves, vampires and the other creatures of the supernatural were always myths and legends that my mom used to tell me about. She always warned me to never go near the forest because of said creatures. I laughed her off each and every time. I was a witness to a werewolf, myself.

It was on my eighteenth birthday, a night of the full moon. The pain of every bone breaking and reforming was excruciating. Sort of like blunt knives going through my skin and penetrating every bone, slowly. When I had finished changing, I looked around and to say I didn't like the view was a lie. Everything was crystal clear. It was like a colour explosion, I could see everything even the tiny ants on the grass. The sounds I heard were three times how much I could normally hear as a human. They ranged from the howl of a dog in the distance to the grass barely hitting each other in the wind, around me. I felt an adrenaline rush and I ran amok. I felt myself run further and further into into the forest that my mother had forbidden me to go in. There was a force over ridding my control of my body. I was subdued to the passenger seat of my mind. I then realised that the force was the wolf I had turned into. Her animal instincts knew no bounds. I tried to control her but no matter what I did, she would not submit. I stopped seeing there was no solution. Calming myself down, I focused on taking deep breaths. The wolf had settled too, finding no need to explore. "I am sorry but you will never control me." the beast stated as she gave me back the reins of my body and mind. "What shall I call you? Will this happen again?" I asked in my mind. "Lucianna. It won't happen if you change into this form regularly." She replied.

Overtime, I accepted her as apart of me but there were sometimes when I forgot to change as she said and I ended up going wild. I had to hide my ability from my father and older brother. I nearly got caught by both of them once.

It was actually a week after my change. Night had reigned the sky and after a week of no shifting, I felt the animal itching to be uncaged. After I changed, Lucianna took over. She ran wild, rolling in the ground like a pig in the mud. Howling as she ran, her paws thundered on the foliage covered ground, echoing through the forest. A branch cracked, as I shifted and my bones aligned. The pain felt like a warm humm going through my body. Heavy footsteps thundered on the ground, alerting me of the person in the forest. I quickly donned my white sundress and walked, pretending to be on a midnight stroll. "Oh, Lucy. It's you." a familiar voice said, almost a bit disappointed. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the silhouette of my father, Jude. " Did you see that wolf?" he asked. "What wolf, father?" I asked feigning shock. "Don't worry. It must have been a figment of my imagination." he replied quietly. We walked back to the house only to find Sting, my older brother, pacing on the porch. "Lucy! Where were you? Who were you with? What did you do?" he exclaimed, bombarding me with questions. "I was in the forest, taking a midnight stroll with no one." I answered each question fluently in one statement.

After that, I paid more attention to my surroundings no matter which form I was in, wolf or human. Lucianna and I learned to trust each other and give advice. We became apart of each other and she is my animal best friend. I have learn so many thing with her.

Later, well to be exact 3 years later, I am wanted for a jewel. A jewel that I did not take.

 **AnimeBo001:** **Hello I am back and ready to write some stories. School has been very hard on me so lots of homework. I have alot of ideas for this fanfiction. As you can see I rewrote this so I want to hear your comments on this story below in the comment section.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Its pearly white depths shined in the crescent moon's light. It was of an oval shape with a golden hue around the edges. Seated on a white pedestal placed in the middle of the room, it shone with all of its splendor. Entwined in the brick of the pedestal were golden vines in the shape of veins.

The silhouette of a figure was in the shadows, watching the jewel with the eyes of a predator. Her grey eyes narrowed when she heard the evident footsteps of the night guards. As a precaution, she delved into the shadows, so far down that the moon couldn't spot her. Only after she was certain that the guard was long gone she made herself visible, her slightly tanned skin greeting the room.

When she approached it, she saw the light pink tint of the white swirls, her brow furrowed knowing that the vampires were going to immediately pick up the difference between her phony and the original. She shrugged her shoulders, confident that they wouldn't find her as she would be long gone by the time they found out. She stepped forward quietly, the only thing that she could hear was her own shallow breaths. Taking out her fake jewel, she waited a few seconds before quickly swapping them. She then turned and walked back through the open window, once she was on the ledge she shut the window quietly and disappeared into the night.

The sun had not yet woken up but the wispy white clouds had begun their movement. Few people had started their daily routine and Lucy was one of them. Clad in a jeans jacket, a vest, jeggings and a worn pair of sneakers, she pulled her suitcase on the cool tar road. She was making her way on the other side of town to the train station when she was knocked to the side by an in-a-hurry early bird. Unsettled, she looked to where the culprit once stood and found a white jewel in an oval shape. She took it up to return it to the one who dropped it only to find no one there. Just to make sure, she tilted her head backward slightly and took in all the scents in the vicinity, sadly though, she only found slight traces in the direction of the train station which matched to the scent left on the left side of her body. Relieved, she quickly ran in that direction only to find herself in a cul-de-sac. Her blond eyebrows scrunched behind her bangs in a frustrated manner. Puzzled she made her way to the trainstation catching the first train that showed up, not at all caring for her destination.

It was a little past eleven when Lucy managed to see a break in the forest. Looking around for signs of a concrete jungle or any form of landmark to go by, she found none but the continuation of the greenery. The slight hum of the train was comforting but quickly becoming annoying. Resting in her fingers was a yellow leafed hardback book from which she had read a mysterious tale full of secrecy and lies.

"We are now reaching Golden Bar Riveter city. Passengers who are getting out at this stop must please get ready to depart." said the bored monotone of the speaker.

Lucy had to make a quick decision, to get out now or later. This place would suit her wolf's needs with the amount of forestry but would it suit hers? It was a now or never decision and her answer was 'now' as she was feeling an indescribable pull to the forest she was now passing. Deciding to go with her gut and a little of her mind, she got ready to get out of the train at the Golden Bar Riveter city. That being settled when the train doors opened with a hiss she was one of the first people out of her cart.

Walking through the semi crowded area was a breeze but finding an apartment that suited her price range was like finding a needle in a haystack. Lucy feeling weary of searching, plopped herself into one of the benches in the park. Slouching back into the hard structure, Lucy stared up at the sky trying to gather her thoughts. She was thinking that she had made the wrong decision in getting off of the train at this point of the journey. Feeling down for obvious reasons, she sighed audibly.

Approaching her seated form was a petite stature with blue locks and a fair complexion. The petite female looked down at the blonde before addressing said blonde, "What's wrong?" Jumping at the voice, Lucy sat up straight, looking bewildered for a moment before focusing on the hazel brown eyes peering down at her. Realising she had startled the girl, the bluenette backtracked saying "Sorry, my name is Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you." Lucy faltered before replying, "O-oh, sorry, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. What did you say before?" "I asked what's wrong. So what's wrong?" Contemplating if she could tell the girl her business, Lucy was in between a rock and a hard place. First of all, she could tell the stranger what was wrong and get help or directions or not tell the stranger and stay wondering what to do. The first option was looking more and more appealing the more she thought of it. "Well, I need and apartment at a price range I can afford. So can you point me in the right direction?" The bluenette beamed like the sun, "I can do so much better. I need a roommate to help pull the load of the price of the apartment. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and a living room. Would you like to room with me?" It was a solution to Lucy's problem but she was still suspicious of the suggestion. "Why are you helping me?" Lucy asked "Because I know what it feels like to be left out to dry." Levy said vaguely. Lucy smiled and vocalized, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, Levy."

The apartment was better the little explanation than Levy had supplied. The bedrooms were giant, the bath had a sliding glass door, the kitchen spacious and tiled and the bedrooms were gigantic. This was paradise to Lucy as she had been used to squeezed up apartments.

There was one more thing Lucy had to find and that was a stable job, even if she did not know if she would stay in this place for too long. Readying herself for a long day of looking through newspapers for open job spot, she left Levy's apartment with a cup of coffee.

Her trek to the central part of Golden Bar Riveter City was partially boring as it was about one in the afternoon and the twelve o'clock rush hour had passed. She had found a newspaper stand within five minutes if searching. Getting comfortable on the wooden benches, she opened up the newspaper and with a slurp of her drink, got to searching.

It took hours but she _finally_ found it. She had found a job that suited her qualifications and also gave a decent wage. All she had to do now was apply to the Barrier Breaking Newspaper.

Lucy made her way to the apartment with a hop in her step and a sun rays of a smile on her face, only to open the door and see Levy huddled on the ground in a fetal position with semi-wet tear streaks on her face. "Levy? Levy?!" she bent down to the motionless girl, "Levy!" The only response she got was from the silent chairs. Lucy panicked internally though on the outside she reacted normally. She checked for any signs of illness on the petit bluenette.

Lucy made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she finally came to. From her earlier checking of Levy's body, she found the girl still had a pulse which was relieving. She had just entered the living room again, surprised to find Levy up and moving. "... Levy?" "Oh! Hi, Lucy. Did you find a job?" "Ummm, yes but Levy what happened earlier?" "Huh?!" "Please, don't play dumb. I was worried sick." "Lucy is that water for me?" "It is Levy." Lucy handed the glass to Levy. "Can we please speak about earlier Levy?" "...Okay."

Barks of laughter, pants and shallow grunts filled the arena. Three beings emitted the sounds mentioned earlier. The tallest had long, spiky raven hair and piercings practically everywhere. This male barked out gravely laughs at the other two males on the dark cobble arena floor. Both were faced down in the stone, the black haired male grunting from the beating he had just received and the other male with stark salmon pink hair, panting slightly. "That's all you losers got? Man, a baby could fight better than the both of you combined!" the male, still dominating the arena, commented in his gravelly tone. One of the males on the ground made a noise of protest and seemed to be starting to say something when an ear piercing screech ricocheted through the buildings. "What happened _now_?" an exasperated voice from the ground questioned.

 **AnimeBo001** **: Hi. I am alive but surviving. I updated as you can see** _ **AngelZwolf**_ **and thanks for the advice** _ **FreyjaBee**_ **. I hope to hear your thoughts on the chapter. See you next update which will hopefully be in summer. How do you in put brakes? They are not going in no matter what I do!**


End file.
